Legends League
by Accel007Black
Summary: First fan fiction i suck at summaries hehehehe also OC's please don't critize me


**This is my first fan fiction. I apologize about my misspelled words and others.**

_**"**__Italic"- Pokémon speech_

"Italic_"- human speech_

"Italic"- thought's

I do not own Pokémon except my characters

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

Mt. Silver one of the most dangerous mountain. The reasons of this mountain being dangerous of its strong wild Pokémon walk these mountains, the hazardous terrain and climate. We found three shadowy figures walk this mountain

"ACHOOO... Damn this mountain. Remind me again why we're here Emerald" complained by man in black robe.

"Hey! Don't complain. Do you see us complain and the reason why we're here in the middle of nowhere because we had a god damn mission that you 'PICK'. Arcues why did you become the leader of the group sure you're powerful but you have a common sense as a rock. Red is much better than you becoming leader" the man named emerald explained. He wears a long green scarf. A vest, green cargo pants, and combat shoes.

"Hey! I do have great leadership"

"Yeah right. Great leadership HA! Red has much more great leadership"

"Well he does help the team with money"

"Just money really! Dude when you made bad to worse decision. Who fix them?"

"Red"

"Who bail you out of trouble every time?"

"Red"

"See! I rest my case"

Red can merely sigh. They can be really immature sometimes and he's always the one to break them up and to think they we're supposed to be more mature because there we're much older than him."Black" has a more 'go with the flow' attitude and a big 'happy go lucky attitude but when the situation calls for it he'll be a good leader. He's also the leader and founder of the most secret organization "LEGENDS". We are chosen by 'ARCEUS' himself and give us our mission. Our job is to protect and secure the peace of the world. To do this we have been partnered by Group of legendary."Black" has the 'The Creation Trio'."Emerald" has the "The Bird Trio". "Red" has 'The Weather Trio'. This three are the most powerful of them all there Pokémon's are as powerful as legendary. So they we're named as 'The Gauntlets'. Each of them had two things in common. One they treat each other as family. Two they have dark past well two of them by the way. Black's old life is just like the two are trainers. Believe it or not his childhood friend was Cynthia shirona the sinnoh region's champion both of their first Pokémon we're gibble. While Cynthia's gibble is normal colored. Black's gibble was dark. Black had many admires. In fact they love him so much that they agreed to share him and one of them we're Cynthia and some we're now Gym leaders now. Both Cynthia and black actually reached the final of the sinnoh league. Black already knows the big power difference in Cynthia and himself. He's real goal why his traveling with Cynthia is because he want to see Cynthia became _champion_. So the only way without breaking their heart or damaging her pride is to fake his own death. He's Pokémon we're a Dark Garchomp, Shiny Metagross, Shiny bisharp, shiny tyranitar, shiny hydragon, shiny salamence, and a shiny dragonite. Emerald's life is a complete mystery. He's actually really annoying like combining barry and paul. He's first Pokémon was arcanine, gallade, pigeot, aggron, magnaton, and blastoise. He's real name was Jake d. Artic. While Red's real name is "Ashura Satoshi Ketchum" (A/N: I'll explain in later chapters. About He's past).He wear the same as _Sir Aaron_ except his color is blue and yellow.

"So if I remember correctly our mission is to fund the organization right" Black asked his friends

"Well. Yeah but the real question is how" Emerald answered.

"How about win the league tournaments" Black said with his signature goofy smile

'PLEASE! NOT THAT EVERYTHING BUT THAT!' red thought. He may be still he's old self but what happen back then change his life

"Don't worry red your with me. Good brother black will take care of this just relax. I and emerald will handle this just watch us." Black reassured red 'I already know that you don't want to be recognized by your so called friends. I and emerald swear that will never make see your friends until you're ready'

"Thanks" red sighed in relief

"So emerald me and red will go to kanto, while you in hoenn"

"Okay but don't drag red anything bad you hear"

"Don't worry I won't 'THIS I SWEAR'" Black said dramatically

(**Scene Change**)

"Hey. Pikachu do you thing red will be okay" a girl in an apron ask the yellow mouse

"_Pikapi pika pipika chupi__" (__Ash will be just fine)_ Pikachu said. Lazily opening its eye and gazing at the blonde beauty. Her hair reaches until her back in a ponytail. Her green eyes spark with innocence.

"No! Pika I know his not alright. He's with them" The girl said in a panic in her voice

"Pi Pikachu chuchupi" (Well I think your right) Pikachu now worried about his partner because every time his with them his always in trouble.

"Don't worry you two ash can handle himself" a girl in a black short tight dress respond. Her long brown hair reaches until her back. Her blue eyes shine as a sapphire but have much mischief in them.

"How can I not be worried Blue. This is ash we're talking about especially his with them" Blue's eyes wide with fear when she heard about ash with black and emerald

"Wait Yellow first of all we need to know what there're doing? Does anyone know?" Pikachu raised his paw

"Pikapi pipi chupi kapi Pikachu chu pika" (Ash said that his mission with them to raise some money) Pikachu informed them. He doesn't like them when ash getting somewhere.

"So if I'm Black where will I get money from?"

"League tournaments" called both blue and yellow yelled unison

"We need to tell Erika or Janine or jasmine or maybe Maylene. Let's call them now" panicked yellow

"We can't. If you remember. This is black we're talking about! If I'm right he'll be in kanto or unova" Blue told her.

"so we'll call erika"

"No we can't"

"No? Why"

"If you remember both ash and black already had the badges. They're already qualified in the tournament" Blue told her. A bit frustrated at black to make ash join him with his _wacky adventures_ and, a bit scared for ash if he ever met his _former friends_.

"So! What now" yellow saw blue grin evilly

"How about we persuade arceus about taking an early vacation (A/N: Yeah! Right much more threatened the guy. For readers there even arcues is god of pokemon but he feared women in his organization especially Girls that in love with ash like the saying say '_hell hath no fury_ like a women's wrath')

(**Scene change**)

'**So were here it'****s been a while since I been here. Man!****I'm itching to give this damn forsaken place an aura cero'** Red thought

"Red. Please don't blast it to kingdom come we still need this place" Black said gently gazing at red "If you blast this place let's see if arceus won't scold you for eternity"

"hahaha. Really funny but seriously why here"

"Why don't you want to spent at least a month with one of your girlfriends"

"Yes, I do want to spent time with them but why here you know I hate this place"

"That's easy" While black remove his hood, His crimson eyes shone, his white hair as white as snow. People around them blush at black's handsome face while men got jealous at his looks while women were eyeing the white haired and raven haired with lust in their eyes

"To tell them that the one and only Fire Red of legends is God damn Ash ketchum and for an added bonus they don't even know it's you. Right Erika"

A girl in a spring kimono walked at the coffee shop her face was beautiful. It was the gym leader of Celadon Gym.

"He's right, I know you hate region but I live here its good if you don't destroy this place" she replied while sitting near red.

"And don't forget Annabel and Greta live here too." Black added

"So Erika what's your situation" red questioned

"Well my gym is quite good nothing change and as for Janine she's good too"

"How about _them_" red spat out the word _them._

Black gaze at red sat surprised at what he said. While Erika look at red wide eye until she overcome her shock.

"Well the cerulean gym is now considered one of the 2nd most weakest gym in kanto while the pewter gym is now a laughing stock in the five region being the most weakest of all gyms. Me and Janine still hated misty and you already know why."

Black being curios as a thousand cats can't help but asks "You and misty hate each other' I already know that but why Janine?"

"Well remember that because me and misty hated each other is because she betrayed ash and calling my gym weak" he nod "well misty told Janine that because she's a new gym leader that replace koga that she's weaker and will make fuchsia gym a laughing stock and the other reason is" she pointed a finger at red. Who was at the time drinking coffee. Black's smile turn into a demonic grin that actually scared people that looking at them

"well well well looks like somebody made another girl fall in love with him"

"Shut up" red mumbles blushing slightly

"well enough of this why are you here black?" she looked at black accuse singly like yellow and blue she hated when he and emerald put ash into a _wacky adventure_.

"We need you to register us into the Indigo league" with his wicked smile

_**(To be Continue)**_

(A/N:I'm sorry if my story is stupid but please I'm new here I'll try to be better)


End file.
